11 October 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-10-11 ; Comments * Sessions *Nought, #2. Recorded: 2000-09-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :Start of show. JP - "Sorry Steve, too slow, too long". John's first track turns out to be too slow and too short.... *Benümb: Abundant Knowledge, Infinite Stupidity (album - Withering Strands Of Hope) Relapse RR 6453-2 :(JP: 'Clearlake, who were playing at the Royal Festival Hall last weekend along with the Incredible String Band and the Delgados, as they were going on stage they told me they used to be Not Bit Of Wood, and they put out a single a couple of years ago called Perfect Setting, which I'm going to play you now.') *Not Bit Of Wood: 'Perfect Setting (7"-Bad Hair Day)' (not on label) *Twisted Individual: Sick Bag (EP: Twisted Individutron) Formation FORM 12087 *Nought: 'Red Rag' (Peel Session) *International Airport: Mountain Music (album - Nothing We Can Control) Geographic GEOG 2CD *Fall: Sons Of Temperance (CDR Demo of album - The Unutterable) Eagle EAGCD164 *Benge: Kum By Yah (v/a album - Hmm) Sprawl Imprint SP 032 *Dave Angel: Low Blow (white label of split 12" with Jamie Anderson - The Knockout EP / The Rematch) Rotation ROT0024 *Chris Morris: 'Lamacq Sting (CD-Blue Jam)' (Warp) *P J Harvey: You Said Something (album - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island CIDZ 8099 *Nought: 'Fever Angelique' (Peel Session) *Suckle: Saturn (12" - The Sun Is God E.P.) Chemikal Underground CHEM 045 *''JP reads out an email from one Lorcan in Belfast praising the Pig's Big 78'' *Metronone Allstars with June Christy and Nat Cole: Nat Meets June (10" 78 - Nat Meets June / Sweet Lorraine) Columbia 37293 Pig's Big 78 *Yee King: E20 Crunch (mini-album: SuperUser) Rephlex CAT 109 CD *Topper: 'Dolur Gwddw (CD-Dolur Gwddu)' (Crai) *Del McCoury: Roll In My Sweet Baby's Arms (Compilation album - Hillbilly Jamboree) Arhoolie CDCHD 643 *Nought: 'Horseshoe Face' (Peel Session) *Banabila: Sorokin Blues (album - VoizNoiz) Pork PORK 073 *Cinerama: Unzip (album - Disco Volante) Scopitones TONE CD 004 *Melt Banana: First Contact To Planet Q (album - Teeny Shiny) A-Zap AZCD-0003 *Konflict: Obsidian (12" - Volume 1) Deeper Realms DR 001 *Dillinger Escape Plan: 4th Grade Dropout (album - Calculating Infinity) Relapse RR 6427-2 *J&M Crew: 'Naah Ramp (7")' (Luv Addiction) *Nought: 'Narcissters' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'You may recall that...I lose track, not on Monday, on Tuesday, or was it the end of last week? It was in fact the previous Wednesday, 04 October 2000. I played you Gorky's Zygotic Mynci's Fresher Than The Sweetness In Water, their version of it, this is the original.') *Honeybus: 'Fresher Than The Sweetness In Water (CD-The Honeybus Story)' (Repertoire) :(JP: 'I have to be honest, I don't remember ever having heard that in my life before until I looked it up on this compilation LP...they did five sessions for this programme back at the end of the 60s and beginning of the 70s, by the way.') *Melys: Un Darllenwr Lwcus (single) Sylem SYLEMCD007 *Cybersecrecy: Turn Off The Light (12" - You're Right / Turn Off The Light) MFS 7157-6 File ;Name *a) 2000-10-11 John Peel - (DAB) (DK recorded) *b) jp0011011 ;Length *a) 02:00:57 *b) 01:59:55 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online: please direct re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:DK Box